Recuperation: Mei Style
by InnerPervert13
Summary: The 4th Great Ninja War has been concluded, and Naruto is severely weakened from the battles. Upon seeing this, the 5th Mizukage Mei Terumi volunteers to take him back to the Mist Village to help him recuperate. (Goddess Mei, Horny Kurama, & Submissive Naruto). What is Naruto in for? (Read and find out)? I don't own Naruto! (OH MY)!


Summary: The 4th Great Ninja War has been concluded, and Naruto is severely weakened from the battles. Upon seeing this, the 5th Mizukage Mei Terumi volunteers to take him back to the Mist Village to help him recuperate. (Goddess Mei, Horny Kurama, & Submissive Naruto). What is Naruto in for? (Read and find out)? I don't own Naruto! =(OH MY)!

Recuperation: Mei Terumi style

-Inner talking

-**Bold-Kurama talking **(He'll make small appearances)

"It's...Finally...Over", Naruto gasped in total exhaustion before collapsing after obliterating the monster known as Madara Uchiha. With the help of Gaara, who held him still with his impenetrable sand, Naruto unleashed the biggest Tailed Beast Bomb he had unleashed since joining forces with Kurama (aka: The Nine-Tailed Fox). All that remains of the defector of the Hidden Leaf Ninja were the man's sage cloak, while the Ninja Alliance forces celebrated that, although they had a tremendous of casualties, in the end, they were victorious.

All of the Ninja forces gathered around the collapsed Naruto in the form of a circle. "Well", Gaara groaned feeling overwhelmed at how much chakra it took to keep Madara in his place. As he was about to start another sentence, Sakura intervened. "He's out. So what do we do with him now?", she asked. Little did she know that the answers to her questions were about to be answered by two very Kage approaching her from behind. They were Tsunade Senju, the fifth Hokage of the Village hidden in the Leaves, and Mei Terumi, the fifth Mizukage of the Village hidden in the Mist. "So...", Mei implied while rubbing her forefinger and thumb on her chin. "What do we do with...Mr. Uzumaki now?", she asked while crouching down next to him. Sakura had to hold back the grin forming on her face by placing her ring finger over her mouth. 'Boy. If Naruto would be awake right now, he'd be having a major nosebleed right now', she thought to herself as Mei's chest was inches away from his mouth.

Mei then brought herself back to up to an even level with Tsunade to continue their conversation, before Shizune interrupted. "I suggest we bring him back to the Leaf Village so he can recuperate properly", Shizune answered so that the tension between the two would be leveled out. Both Kages looked at the assistant to the Hokage before giving her a two word response: "BUTT OUT", which lead to Shizune expression to be saddened before going back to the crowd of the Ninja Alliance. "Now back to the matter", Tsunade offered by crossing her arms over her chest. "What do we do?". The two of them were in quite the predicament. On one hand should, should Naruto stay in the Hidden Leaf Village, surrounded by all of his friends? Or should he be taken to the Hidden Mist Village, where he would have nothing in common with the villagers. Mei pulled her trump card to Tsunade. "If you're thinking that the village wouldn't worm up to him, you're mistaken. Have you forgotten that, with Kakashi's help, he was able to save defeat one of the legendary hidden mist swordsmen, Zabuza? Not only that, but I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind seeing the bridge that was named after him".

Tsunade decided to something out of the blue. Rather than argue with her 'Shadow woman' duplicate, she gave in. "Just remember. That if I find out that he's being mistreated in any way, then I will have no problem sending the ANBU black ops. to retrieve our soon-to-be, seventh Hokage". Mei smirked, and while having two fingers crossed behind her back, (which Tsunade didn't see), agreed to have Naruto recuperate in the Hidden Leaf Village. The both shook hands in agreement before the Mizukage putt one of her hands on Naruto's chest. Before pressing with the other, she snapped her fingers before yelling, "Transportation jutsu". One minute Naruto was on the battlefield and the next he was not. 'Who knows Tsunade', Mei thought to herself. 'He might want to spend more time with ME instead'.

"So", Tsunade asked out of curiosity. "Where did you transport him to". Mei had fight back a chuckle that formed in her throat. "I transported him to the Mizukage Mansion. There, he will be kept until he's ready to be returned to the Hidden Leaf Village. But, I WON'T bring him back until..I SEE FIT. So, I could bring him back in as early as a week, or I could bring him back in ten years. Those are my rules." Tsunade was a little hesitant with the ruling, but complied by shaking her head. "That seems fair, but don't forget what I said earlier", while wagging her finger at her. "Rest assured Lady Tsunade. No harm will come to him. If such a thing were to happen, then the consequences will be shift and just", before mocking the Hokage by doing the same gesture that she had just done. Before heading back to mansion, she had one thought that raced through her mind. 'The only training that Mr. Uzumaki will be doing,...IS...WITH...ME'. With that thought in mind, she transported herself back to her mansion, as well where a certain unconscious hero lay near-by.

MIZUKAGE MANSION

"Oh, my head", Naruto thought to out loud. 'Where am I?', Naruto thought himself. He viewed his surrounding, and by the looks of things, he was pretty sure that he wasn't in the Hidden Leaf Village anymore. He looked around the current room that he was in which consisted of: The queen-sized bed that he was on, a king-sized mirror, a set of books that consisted of how do to jutsu, a nice stone- covered door that probably lead to the bathroom, and last but certainly not least, a magnificent two-hundred by two-hundred inch window framed door that gave view of the Hidden Mist Village. (Though he didn't know that). 'I got to take a look at this', Naruto said before getting up and opening the window to the balcony of the place he was at. He opened the window framed door, and looked at the awesome view of the village, despite that he didn't know which village he was in.

Inside of the Stone-framed bathroom

Inside of the bathroom, a beautiful red-headed naked Mizukage had just got done taking a shower with herself, envisioning herself and a certain young blonde Hidden Leaf ninja doing things that no civilian should be looking at. Her hair practically covered her back, displaying a view of an utter goddess for the world to see. The water dripping down her perfect form was just the beginning of the torture she had in stored for the soon to be couple. "Mmmm... Naruto-kun", Mei whispered out loud to herself. She could only imagine what it feel like to have the strong young man take her virginity and become her husband. "AHH", she said out loud as her hand dipped a couple of fingers into her pussy, massaging her inner walls so that they would be able to a cock, (namely Naruto's) whenever she sees fit. When she was done masturbating with herself, she had enough energy to bring one of her nipples in her mouth, with also including occasional pinching, twisting, and pulling. "AAAH, KAMI, NARU-OOOH", she shouted out inside of her bathroom as she finally came. Her pussy juices dripping out of her, and going on to the tile floor. It was amazing that no one had heard her screaming to the heavens, while simultaneously having the stamina to also make sure that she didn't collapse from pleasuring herself (from thinking of the man outside her bathroom door).

Back outside of the Mansion

After getting out of her shower, and wrapping a towel around her voluptuous body, she made the hand-sign that everyone in the ninja world would/should know. "Clone jutsu", in which another one of her appeared (except with one came in her usual attire). "Get him into a good mood, and I'll take over the rest". The clone nodded in agreement before opening the door to the bedroom. The clone looked around for its guest, and found him outside on the balcony. 'Time to make our move', the clone thought think of itself as well as the original Mei Terumi, who was still just covered in a towel behind the bathroom door. The deal was sealed with a kiss. "Good luck", the two of them said at the same time, wishing each other luck in their assignments.

Naruto was so taken back by the scenery, that he didn't hear the bathroom door open. "Hey", Naruto pointed and shouted a too loudly at, "That's the bridge that was named after me. So if that's here, then I must be in the Hidden Mist Village".

"I see you've finally woken up", came a voice from behind him. He looked behind him, and saw one of the most beautiful women that he had ever seen. 'Did I die and go to heaven?', Naruto thought, but not before feeling a certain part his anatomy came to life. 'Not now', Naruto thought to himself. The sensual beauty that walked up to him gave the hero of the world, and gave him a an innocent a small kiss that lasted only as long as she would have it last. Naruto's eyes opened slowly from the contact before eyeing the goddess in front of him. "So", the Mei clone started. "How does the hero of world feel?". Naruto, still dumbstruck by the action that had been taken place, tried to conjure up how start up his words. The clone noticed that Naruto's mouth was open, but no sound came out. She was inwardly laughing, knowing that she had that kind effect on her guest. "Naruto-Kun", the goddess said in sultry voice before bringing her thumb, forefinger and middle finger up to cup his chin, to stop his mouth from dropping. "If you're going to say something , than say it".

After finally collecting himself, he was able to start a sentence. "How did I get here?", Naruto asked out of wonder. She told him to take a seat so she could properly explain how got into the situation he was in. He declined, and instead, deciding to leaned up against the ledge part of the balcony. "Well, let's start from the beginning", Mei started by copying Naruto and crossing her arms across her chest. Naruto had to hold back the blush that was forming on his face, and well as the blood rushing down below. 'Wonder how big her boobs are?', Naruto thought to himself. 'Bet this will get his attention', the fifth Mizukage thought to herself. Little did Naruto know that Mei was think of the same thing. Not that Naruto would know that Mei had two kekkei genkai (Lava and Boil release), but through a relative long since passed, she also acquired the Yamanaka's ability to see into another person's mind. "You are here because Tsunade and I decided that it would be best if you recuperated before deciding to head back to your village", Mei stated flatly before walking towards her prisoner while swaying her hips from side to side trying to get a reaction out of him.

Finally coming to face to face with him, almost to the point that their lips almost touched, was when Naruto felt something leave his neck. He looked on the ground to find his necklace had been snapped. He was about to reach down and grab it before he felt a hand on his chest, stop his movement. "Don't worry Naruto-KUN, I can get that for you", Mei stated before turning around and bending over to reach for the necklace that had been "broken" by one of her invisible chakra strings.

Naruto, at the moment, could've careless about the necklace and was more concerned about the beautiful redhead's ass pressed against cock, that was slowly rising. 'NOT NOW. NOT NOW', Naruto screamed at himself for almost cumming on the spot. If she would've turned around right now, she would've thought that Naruto Uzumaki would've changed his name to Tomato Uzumaki. "I finally got it", Mei said before grabbing a hold of Naruto's hand, and pressed it shut so "that" wouldn't happen again.

"Tha..nnkk... y...ou", Naruto replied to Mei all though stuttering along the way. He just couldn't help himself that he was in front of a redheaded goddess, that just so happened to be the Hidden Mist Mizukage. He was about to retract his hand from hers, but ended up falling on the ground He then looked (nowhere but) up, seeing that she still had his hand trapped. '**Strong grip. Huh, kit?'**, Kurama asked him in his mind. "What's that suppose to mean?", Naruto asked his tenant. '**Oh, just wait and see**', Kurama said before going back to sleep inside his cage. "Naruto-KUN", Mei said in her usual sexy toned voice. "Would you please follow me inside please? There's something I'd like you to do for me", Mei said in her sexy voice that would bring normal men to their knees. Before Naruto had a chance to get to his knees, he noticed that Mei was dragging him through the balcony entrance and back into her bedroom. Kurama lifted one his eyelids before whispering, **'I take that back. Very. Strong. Grip.'**, Kurama remarked before shutting his eyelid and going back to sleep. "Now where where're we?", Mei said. If there's one thing other than women that Naruto loved, was a women who took control. This women was the epitome of the definition.

"So, what am I going to do with you Mr. Uzumaki?", Mei asked while sliding the tip of her forefinger in her mouth, in wondering of what to do with him. While she was thinking of what to do with the leaf shinobi, Naruto felt his pants restrict again. The first from having her ass placed as against his cock, and now from envisioning that mouth of hers around that same cock. 'Damn hormones', Naruto said to himself. "Why don't you take a seat, Uzumaki-KUN", before she pushed him on to the bed she always laid on. She about to continue before the Naruto in front of her disappeared in a puff of smoke, letting her that it was a shadow-clone clone that she had dragged by to the bedroom. She looked back on the balcony to find the original one just smirking and laughing idiotically while waving with one of his hands. Instead of becoming angry like he thought she would be, she did the exact opposite as the smirk that she had before hand had grown even wider. Going along with the plan, she swayed her hips in a sexy manner back towards him just like before. While she walked towards him again, Naruto had the same problem as before, and could feel himself getting hard once again.

'I'll let that slide once', Mei thought to herself before finally reaching her destination, namely one Naruto Uzumaki. She grabbed him by putting both of her hands around his head and pulling him into his first kiss. 'Definitely better than that idiot, Sasuke', Naruto thought, feeling reprieved that he finally got kissed by a girl and not a boy. "Since I'm in charge of telling you when can go or if you are to stay, I'm ordering you to take a certain training session before you decide to go. After this training sessions is complete, I'm going to ask you a lone question before deciding if you want to stay or if you should happen to go", Mei stammered before tearing his training jacket off, exposing a six-pack that most shinobi would kill for. "OOOH. Yummy", Mei replied while sticking her tongue out and licking her lips, before running her index finger down the middle of chest all the down to end of the seal at the base of his stomach, where the Nine-Tails was sealed.

Whether by design or not, she said it out loud, and Naruto couldn't help but feel the blush to his face again. 'What's this feeling?', Naruto thought to himself. '**That would be lust**', Kurama stated flatly. Naruto couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his tenant. 'What's lust?', Naruto asked out of curiosity. 'Is there anything that this kid isn't stupid in', Kurama asked himself out of irritation. **'Lust**', Kurama stated calmly, trying to hold back the urge to strangle this kid. '**Is an emotion or feeling of intense desire in the body. But in yours and Mei's case, you both have a strong feeling of a sexual desire'**, Kurama roared as he rammed his head up against the cage he was in, trying to get his words through the numbskulls thick head. Just as Naruto was about to ask another question, Kurama beat him to it, and roared, "**SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU P.O.S.**". 'What does P.O.S. stand for?", Naruto asked while scratching his head. Kurama gave a little chuckle before answering. "**P.O.S. stand for Piece of STUPIDITY. Now, quit annoying me and get back to your BUISNESS at hand"**, before taking a swipe at Naruto with one of his claws.

Naruto had no clue as to what Kurama was talking about until he felt something soft on his lips. He was brought back to reality to feel the fifth Mizukage's lips on his. "Naru-kun", Mei said as she sliced her hands through his unruly hair. "After this rigorous activities that the two of are going to go through, I want to ask you a question. A question that could alter your life as you know it". As Naruto was about to ask what she meant by that, his lips were sealed again by another kiss. The kiss was so forceful, that it almost knocked Naruto against the balcony, and it took all of his strength to not the two of them from falling over. Naruto deciding that he was sick and tired of asking questions, decided to go with the floe, and started kissing her with as much vigor as she had done with him.

He started by placing one hand on her ass, and the other hand on the lower part of her back, carrying her bridal style, like the princess that she was. As he was about ready to begin, she placed a lone finger on his lips, stopping the procedure that he had started. "Why in here?", Mei asked quizzically. This time it was Naruto who had the smirk on his face. "Now why would I do that?", Naruto asked while brushing a flock of her red hair out of her face. Mei hoped that the servant in front of her would say something sexy, and she wasn't disappointed. "A goddess should be treated properly. That means your body is my eyes to see only. The moans you make, are for my ears only. But most importantly, the way that your body moves and thrusts as I fuck the hell out of your body is for...ME..only", Naruto said with an emphasis on the ME part. 'Wow', Mei thought to herself. 'I love a man who knows how to take control of a situation'.

"I have a surprise for you", Mei said while brushing her hands on her shoulders. If he didn't know any better, he would almost say that teasing him. 'That's exactly what I'm doing', Mei answered to the question inside of this head. "Could you press against my shoulder?", Mei pleaded with Naruto. Naruto quirked his eye in confusion wondering what she was getting at. Nonetheless, he complied the Mei's wishes and press against her right shoulder. Before he knew it, even faster than he could say ramen, Mei disappeared in the blink of any eye. Naruto had no idea that the whole time he thought that he was talking to the Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage of the Village Hidden in the Mist, he had actually talked to and had been dragged, by a shadow-clone. Something that he had perfected since stealing the Scroll of Sealing back when he was younger.

"Eh hem", Naruto wondered where that sound came from. He looked behind himself, and found the real Mizukage in nothing but a white towel around her sexy frame. "Mr. Uzumaki", Mei said while moving her head from side to side, showing off that sexy looking hair of hers. Not only sexy, but the fact it was wet only added to her sexiness. "Would you mind coming over here?", she asked innocently. It was almost as if his body was being controlled because the next thing that he knew was his body was walking on its own, right toward the redhead in front of him. She took a hold of his hand and guided themselves to the shower, which had just gotten dried from the one Mei had earlier. "Lose the pants Naruto. Lose them, or else?", Mei stated before she got face to face with him again. As he was about to retort, she continued. "Or else, I'll have to put my regular attire back on. I mean come on. I get this hot and bothered from wanting to see what you look like", she made her point by pointing at the tent that forming in his pants, "under there. Don't you want to SEE ME?", the comment made Naruto's face look like Hinata's when she was having 'Naruto' thoughts.

After a couple of seconds of silence, she had had enough. She used her chakra threads from earlier to strip Naruto of nothing but ramen-designed boxers. Naruto's head was ready for lift-off. She got down on her knees, to the point that she was face to cock with his manhood. Naruto was about ready to steer her away before his hands where caught by her lone left one. He was now completely at her mercy. Very slowly and sensually, she slide the boxers down inch by painfully slowly inch, until they were around his ankles. "Oh Naruto you poor baby", talking to him in a way that no one had talked to him before, "if girl knew what WEAPON you kept in your pants, you could've had your own harem by now", Mei was not only admiring the boy, and she was now mentally raping him. He looked up at the heavens, silently thanking the gods that this beauty could..NO...would be his. That was just the opening that she was looking for, as she took the eight-inch piece of meat into her mouth.

Naruto was soon brought back from heaven at the feel of having his first blowjob being from the Fifth Mizukage, of all people. It took all of his strength to not collapse on to the title floor. Deciding that he shouldn't get involved when she was "doing business", he added to her sexual assault by grabbing the shower head, turning it on, and letting the water pour on to Mei's body. 'Well, talk about motivation', Mei thought to herself. It turned out that that was just what she was looking for because the next thing Naruto knew was the thrusts on his manhood had gotten faster and faster to the point that he couldn't control himself anymore. "MEI-CHAN, I'M CUMMING. I CAN'T...", was as far as Naruto got before unleashing his lode in Mei's mouth. She gulped the serge of his cum, wanting to saver every last drop. "You have quite the cum flavor Naruto-KUN", Mei said before licking her finger in to her mouth, showing him the signs that he had given her what she wanted.

Naruto was felt like he had no energy left. After the aftermath of his first blowjob, all he was wanted was to fall asleep on to the tile floor, and dream about this experience for the rest of his life. "**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KIT?**", Kurama shouted at him, feeling the effects going through his host's body. Naruto was about to respond when Kurama stopped him. "**I'M SICK OF YOU ALWAYS TRYING TO DO THE IMPOSSIBLE. WELL, I'VE HAD IT. NO MORE. YOU ARE GOING TO BANG THIS CHICK, AND MAKE HER WALK OUT WITH A LIMP IF IS THE LAST THING "WE" DO", **Kurama screamed at his host, shooting chakra into Naruto, feeling the aftereffects of having his orgasm. Mei was rather pleased with herself. That is, until she felt a strong pair of arms lift her up off of her feet. "MEI-CHAN", Naruto stated in a tone that left her no room for discussion. "Kurama, has restored all of my charka levels to full-throttle. That seemingly sexy smirk of Mei's never left her face.

Slowly. Very slowly, Mei backed up until there was no way for to back up any farther. The smirk still plastered on her face , she let the towel drop on the wet tile floor, exposing herself to the blonde ninja for the very first time. She turned around in a complete circle, showing off ever single highlight of her body off to him. From captivating green eyes, to her hour-glass like figure. From her womanly hips, to the legs that seemed to run on to the end of eternity. Lastly and certainly not least, from her heavenly breasts that were matched only to Tsunade's, to the pussy that was neatly trimmed, only to be covered by cherry-colored hairs. 'Is there anything that she won't tease "US" in?", Kurama remarked, loving the show the redhead was giving them. Kurama and Naruto had had enough. It was now time.

Naruto saw an opportunity at Mei and took it, by giving her a hard-passionate kiss that was filled by ever emotion that she had given Naruto. From the motherly emotion of taking him back to her mansion where he could recuperate, to the emotion of an alpha-male wanting to claim his bitch for the way that she had teased him the moment that he'd woken up.

While the kiss was going on, Naruto had the wherewithal to press their two bodies together by carrying her to the closet part of the shower stall, but not before throwing one of her legs around his, exposing her pussy to him. Knowing nothing about women in general, except from those stupid books that Pervy-Sage made him read, and that women had a 'special' spot in their lower regions that make them go mad with pleasure. Trying to find said spot, he inserted two fingers into Mei while thrusting them as well. The results were amazing for her. "Naru-KUN...FEELS..SO..GOOD", Mei said as the pleasure she was feeling overran her voice. After a couple more moments of finger-fucking, Naruto found what he was looking for, and took the initiative of pinching her clit along with having two finger already inside of her pussy. It felt even better, knowing that she couldn't escape the assault that he was putting her body through with her back pressed against the stall wall. The torture he was doing to her body only increased when he brought one her dark red nipples into her mouth.

"OOOH, Naru-KUN that's right. Drink that milk, the more you pleasure me, the more I'll give you", Mei cued, while using one of her hands to stabilize his mouth on her nipple. Moments later, the duel-torturing of having her clit being fucked by three of his fingers, and the erotic feeling of having her nipple being suck on, she came. "NARUTO-KUN", Mei lifted he head up and screamed as loud as she could, "I'M CUUMMMING", the levels of her voice going far beyond that of her stone-tiled ceiling. The two of them collapsed to the floor, with Mei landing on top of Naruto with matching to each other. Naruto felt like he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, while Mei felt content with just staying in the position she was in. In charge of the hero of the ninja world, and more importantly, at the moment, he was her lover,

"You know," Naruto tried to start a conversation with her despite the fact that the two of them were out of breath. "I've always had a couple of dreams when I finally became a young man", Naruto continued his statement by bringing his hands behind his head. Mei, still in awe at how sexy this man, no GOD, was that she just caught the last part of what he said. "Really?", Mei couldn't help herself as she twirled a finger up and down his muscular chest. "What would those be?", she asked while turning her head in the side in wonderment. "One", Naruto started by pointing with one of his fingers. "Get a gorgeous women", he followed through while pointing at her, making her blush anew. "Check", Naruto smiled to himself and her. "Two", Naruto now putting up two fingers. "I've always had a couple of positions that I would want to put that gorgeous women", he again pointed at her, "through". Mei could feel herself getting wet all over again. "Well...", Naruto couldn't ask her what positions because no matter what happened she would end up getting hurt, due to her being a virgin. 'Idiot', Mei thought to herself. "Though I've never been intimate with a man, though my hymen broke while I training to control both of my kekkei genkai. So you won't have to worry about hurting me", Mei stated in full confidence of him not hurting her.

"How did-?", Naruto question was answered immediately by Mei's response. "The reason as why and how I know what you're thinking is because long ago, I had a relative who was a part of the Yamanaka Clan. If you're trying to think of an example of one those people, I believe your friend Ino is one of them. So, I have the ability to go into another person's mind and read their thoughts. Naruto thought that this situation couldn't have gotten any better. Not only was his lover the FIFTH Mizukage, but she had TWO kekkei genkai, but she also had his friend, Ino Yamanaka's ability to read people's minds. "WOW. That' really cool", Naruto exclaimed. "So, you're like a famine super ninja", Naruto used to finish his sentence in awe of the women in front of him. It took all of Mei's willpower to not start laughing at his blonde ninja. 'He can be really sexy one moment, and be a baka the next'. Naruto saw the smile forming on Mei's face, and at that moment, Naruto thought of something. With strength that Mei didn't think that he had, he stood the two of them up, and carried them to the countertop in the bathroom.

He pressed her back to her backside so she could feel the cool stone against her skin. With one thrust forward, he had gotten rid of his virginity as well as taken hers. "AHH", Mei screamed at the intrusion of having something other than a couple fingers inside of her. It was true that she had never had something as BIG as Naruto being inside of her, and was what made it painful despite her hymen being lost long ago. "As much I like the position that the two of us are in, I got a better pair of suggestions if you're up to it". All Mei could do was shrug her shoulders to answer his question. He pulled out of her, albeit thinking otherwise, since she felt so good around him. In front of him was a huge mirror. It didn't long for him to get an idea. "Whatever you're up to, I know I'll be to do as well", Mei stated with a voice of confidence returning to her face. He turned her around so she faced the mirror. 'What could he-AH", Mei screamed at the intrusion of having Naruto's cock inside of her again, this time though, it was inside of her ass. If anything, it made the two lovers motions go even faster. "Mei-Chan, you feel so...Tight. So so Tight", Naruto moaned as he felt Mei grinding herself on to him. It was the only thing that she could to in the situation, with her hands on the countertop to hold herself in place, so that Naruto didn't fuck her through the wall.

Naruto, getting at Mei was doing, decided to up the stakes, by grabbing one of her D-sized breasts, and began to toy with it. This was a game of Tit for Tat. He had her compromised against the countertop, so naturally, she had to think of something to match him in the kinky department. He then matched her again, as now he used his other hand to torture the twin. He was now thrusting into her with just his hips and cupped both of her breasts, but not before twisting and squeezing her tits. The thrusts he was doing to her ass were so violent, that she was going to be so after these "recuperating" sessions were done. He decided add another "flavor to their love-making by now pulling on her nipples. Naruto, obviously being the GOD that he was, then spoke to Mei. "MEI-CHAN", Naruto shouted, trying hold off another orgasm. "OPEN YOUR EYES", Naruto instructed her, and she did so, obediently.

The sight she saw almost made her cum on the spot. In the mirror, she could see how hot she looked. Not only that, but she could see how hot Naruto looked. The way he played with her body was something to behold. The way that he teased her breasts by groping them, only to stop suddenly, and then start the process all over again. Then there was her lower regions. She could feel her pussy leaking her juices to the point that she almost couldn't control herself. Also there was sound of palm smacking ass. By the view of the mirror, she happened to see Naruto had gone from groping her breasts, to smacking her ass with those same hands. It started on her left side before going on to the right one. If she didn't have as much control of her body, she was sure that by now, her "dam" would've crumbled long ago.

This went on for a couple of minutes, with Naruto turning Mei's world upside-down. Now, came the time as his constant foreplay of her body, that she couldn't contain the feeling in her stomach anymore. "MEI-CHAN", "NARU-KUN", the two lovers shouted at the same time. Naruto could feel Mei's juices dripping on to him, while Mei was enjoying the feeling of someone's cum coursing throughout her body. She turned around to see Naruto junior was still at full mass. "It appears that I have a lot of work to do", Mei replied before finally catching her breath. "Could you please carry me to the bedroom, DEAR? I would like us to finish our final stages of the recuperation phase", Mei told him while wrapping her legs around his midsection. "Whatever MY lady wants, MY lady gets. However", instead of her wrapping her legs around him, he unwrapped her and decided that he wanted to carry with one arm instead. The picture would like a caveman taking his wife home where she would be facing consequences. Mei couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as she reached forward and smacked his ass. The only thing Naruto felt at that moment was mortification from the feeling of being own by this women.

They had gotten to the bed with Naruto gently setting Mei down on the sofa. Regardless that he wanted to make love to Mei until the end of time, he would be damned if he ended up hurting her in the process. "You're sooo..sweet", Mei replied lovingly by stroking his face with her hands. Her hands brushed right against his whisker marks, causing Naruto to lightly purr from the effect. "AH, SO sweet lovable Naruto-KUN likes that huh?", causing Naruto to blush once again. Mei thought of a great idea, but would save that for next time. "So Honey, what do you plan on doing with so sweet little oh' ME", Mei answered by digging her nails into his back, demanding an answer. "I'll tell you. No better yet, I'll show you", was Naruto's response to the redheaded goddess as he slowly spread her legs to the side, exposing her pussy for HIM and HIM ONLY. He licked his lips an anticipation, wanting to make her scream his name once again. He moved his head foreword so he was an inch or two away from her clit. He came up with an idea. It looked really red from their previous works, so he opened his mouth and gently to blew on it, to "cool" her down.

She couldn't stand it. What he doing to her was remarkable, and this after he had just fucked the hell out of her from behind. The breaths were slow and very meticulous, before she felt something slimy enter her. She was about buck her hips so he could further penetrate her, but Naruto grabbed a hold of one her hands to stabilize her, so she could take her 'eating out' like the woman she was. Naruto having such a good time eating her out, forgot about her other hand, and felt it caressing his scalp, telling him know that he was doing a wonderful job. "Oh Naruto?", Mei stopped her caress of his scalp, and she went from caressing his scalp to fisting it instead. Leaving Naruto to choice but to stop his assault on her lower body. "While I really do appreciate the care and concern you've shown for me and my body", Mei said and somehow kept her body from repeatedly cumming over and over again. It's time that I now clam your body as...MINE", Mei finished her sentence with a firm fisting of his hair on the word MINE.

Naruto being on to push a person's buttons the wrong way, asked. "How does the Princess plan on conquering the Beast?", Naruto mouthed now that his head was out of his beloved pussy. "Why this of course", Mei replied before moving her hips away from his hands and wrapping them around his own. Before Naruto had a chance to ask what she was happening on doing, with strength remaining that Naruto didn't know that she had, she flipped the two of them over. Now she was on top of him, giving them the sight that the two of them both dreamed of seeing. Mei, seeing the blonde god beneath her, and Naruto seeing the redheaded goddess above him. Mei, decided to up the ante this time. Like when she was powerless when he had his way with her in the bathroom. Now, She would be the one in control of HIM. She did this by using by bringing chakra she had from her fingertips and brought them down to the head of his cock. "AHH. WHAT'S...THIS?", Naruto screamed at the feeling around him. "See Naruto-kun, this is what's going to happen", Mei made her point clear by grinding herself on top of his cock.

"Right now, I'm in control. As of this moment, I've created a "chakra wall" around the head of your cock and it's now squeezing around it", while she was explaining the situation to him, Naruto looked like a lost deer in not knowing what she was talking about. She gave loud sigh before continuing. 'Does he not understand anything', she thought in a mix of annoyances and anger. So she decided to tell what's happened. "So Naruto-kun", she paused before finishing with another grind on his cock. "I WILL NOT let you come unless I SAY SO", which made Naruto's face almost go pale. Unfortunately for her, she was more words than talk. The two of them had already so many things to one another, and she was pretty sure that this would be the last orgasm before she passed out.

But, she wanted to make sure that the two of them went out with a bang. "Are you ready?", Mei asked before she kissed his mouth with hunger and wanton. "Do you even have to ask?" was Naruto's reply. With that being said, the two of them began their last bout of love making of the night, as Mei thrusted up before going back down. Repeating the same process over and over again. "NARUTO-KUN, SO GOOD. I CAN FEEL YOU. SO DEEP", Mei shouted as she gripped on to his head, showing him how she was feeling at the moment. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT? HERO OF THE NINJA WORLD?", Mei challenged him so see if he was up to the plate. Likewise, Naruto this time, before looking at his hime in the face, asking for permission. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I'VE GOT LEFT MEI-HIME", was Naruto's reply. With a nod, she gave him the answer he was looking for, before he grabbed a hold of her hips, adding the grinding that she was doing to him, and increasing the sensations between the tenfold. "MEI-HIME. YOU FEEL SO GOOD. TIGHT. SO TIGHT. I FEEL SOMETHING", Naruto looked her in face, looking at her to see if she was going to release her charka guards around his lower self. 'I should just let him. If this keeps up, the people of the village will be thinking I got fucked by some animal, and I certainly don't want that to happen', Mei thought to herself before she decided to let the chakra guards vanish. Naruto instantly felt relief, now that his "head" wasn't being suffocated by her chakra guards.

The time came for the two lover so cum. With one final cry, the two lover shouted the others names, "MEI-HIME", NARUTO-KUN', before they released their juices at the same time, before Mei collapsed on to Naruto, most of her strength gone. Naruto wasn't in much better shape, as all he could do was bring his arms around her back and began brushing his hands up and down her spine. The two of them were so exhausted from all the "recuperation" acts, that the two of them ended falling asleep, but not before Naruto grabbed a blanket that was on the floor, and the covered the two of them. Content with doing just that, despite all the sweat that had formed on their bodies, but without seeing smiles on the other one's faces.

THE NEXT MORNING

Naruto was in a deep sleep, when he felt something soft on his lips. When his eyes fluttered open, he was greeted to the sight of the women, who not only made him into a man, but the same women who had brought him away from the battlefield in hopes of "nurturing" him back to full-heath. He brought the cover slight off of her, just so he could see her body again. "So, how do you feel this morning, Mei-hime?", Mei couldn't help but give him another small kiss before responding. "Well, other than the fact that I feel I like I've been fucked really good, I'd say I'm excellent", Mei responded. 'Though I think I'll keep out the fact that I actually feel I'll be walking crooked for a while instead'. "And how about you?", Mei asked. "Well, after last night's experience, I think I'll starting reading Pervy-Sage's books from now on", was Naruto's answer, before he put his elbow behind his head, showing off his god-like body. Naruto was about ready to get up and take a shower before he was stopped by Mei's hand on his chest. "Before you go and do that, I've got a question for you", Mei asked as worry began to crawl into her voice.

"What is it?", Naruto asked in concern about what could possibly be bothering her. "I was wondering if you could staying the Mist Village and you could be my bodyguard", Mei asked, hoping against all hope that he would stay. "Ao is no fun, since keeps on being "mean" to me, and Chojuro could really use a confidence booster when he's doing his training", Mei said in confidence knowing that Chojuro really could use Naruto's guidance in helping him become stronger to defend not only himself, the people of the Hidden Mist Village, but most importantly, The Mizukage herself. "But I think Chojuro does a great job, even without me", Naruto said throwing his arms up to state his case. Unfortunately, his movement caused his cock to pulse inside of Mei's pussy. "Mmmm.."Feels good", Mei said before wanting to go another round with the blonde, only to be stopped by Naruto's hands on her hips. "But I really want to become Hokage. While I honored that you would want to be your second bodyguard with Chojuro's help-", Naruto's sentence was run off when he heard Kurama trying to talk to him. '**Naruto**', Kurama stated while nuzzled up to the cage that kept him in check.

'Hey Kurama what's up?', Naruto wondered what the fox was up to. **'I've got an idea, but we have got to be quite, thanks to her mind-reading jutsu ability**', Naruto nodded in agreement and the two had a discussion on what to do next. Mei knew Naruto was talking to the Fox, but thanks to them talking quietly, she couldn't hear them. The two nodded, concluding what they were talking about, before Naruto was brought back to the present. Naruto's expression turned to a frown, leading her to believe that he would be leaving sometime in the near future. "Well, it seems I'll be leaving soon", Naruto started but not without Mei expression which made her look like she was going to go into a depression of sorts. "But not without sticking around here for a while LONGER", Mei quirked her eyebrow in confusion. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun I don't understand. How can you do two things at once? Nonetheless, being at two places at the same time?". "Oh that's simple", Naruto then did the sign that everyone around the ninja world knew that this was his trademark jutsu. "Shadow-Clone jutsu", and in a puff of smoke, another Naruto was made, except that it had the owner's clothes on. "I want you to the Hidden Leaf Village, and take my place until I get back there", with a nod, the clone left on to its way "back" home.

Once again, now it was just the two of them alone in the bedroom. "Well, I see that'll take care of things for a while", Naruto answered her question in the most creative of ways. "So what do WE do now?", Naruto asked the redheaded woman, still on top of him. "Well for starters Naruto-kun", was all that Mei said before she covered herself with the blanket. "What are...OOH, FEELS GOOD", were Naruto's last words before feeling a hot mouth engulfed his manhood. Mei took the momentary limp member out of her mouth before facing her sex servant again, from underneath the covers. "What do you say we try...AND DO BETTER THAN YESTERDAY?", Mei suggested before Naruto leaned and kissed her for the umpteenth time. "I'M GAME MEI-HIME", before seeing his lover go back under the covers and took the blonde jinchuuriki's cock back into her mouth. All Naruto could do moan out the Mizukage's name throughout the room.

It was simple to say that by the time that these "recuperating" sessions where done, that Naruto wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

FIN.

A/N: This is the longest story I've written so far. I believe this one of my better stories, with "Shadow Clone Prone" and "Hokage become Prey" being my personal favorites. On a side note, I know for a fact that there were all repetitive sequences in this story, and I am open to any phrases anyone to help me out so that I don't repeat myself so many times (Which is annoying for me to do, much like all the people that read my works find annoying as well).

Anyway, review and enjoy!


End file.
